


Who Said Romance is Dead?

by FrickFrackNerdIsBack



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: (AMIRIGHT???), (kinda???), (okay i'll shut up now), (reader is a hecking tsundere), (then again that's most of us Snatcher lovers amiright?), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Reader is gender neutral, Reader's POV, Relationship(s), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickFrackNerdIsBack/pseuds/FrickFrackNerdIsBack
Summary: You decide to visit Snatcher, hoping to spend some quality time with him and earn some much-needed attention. As it turns out, though, you should be careful what you wish for...(Cute fluffy fic, with a personal headcanon of mine included! It's a little silly, but I hope you guys enjoy it!)
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time) x Reader, Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Snatcher x reader, Snatcher/reader, The Snatcher/Reader, The snatcher x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Who Said Romance is Dead?

The relationship between you and Snatcher was a bit strange, to say the least.

Not that it was a _bad_ thing. You both still loved each other, you wouldn’t be visiting one another otherwise. It was more along the lines of, sometimes, people couldn’t tell whether you two were _actually_ together. At least in public. With Snatcher being the way he was, he would shun any idea or notion that he was slowly turning soft (He had told you multiple times that it was nothing personal, he just had a “reputation” to uphold). Which was just fine with you, as you weren’t the type for public affection either. And taking things slow never hurt anybody. But every so often, you wondered if Snatcher was really capable of showing affection. You knew about his past, what he had been through before he died. _Well_...more like you managed to put two and two together, but it still counted. And judging on the attitude that Snatcher had towards his “ex-betrothed”, you had a pretty good idea of what their relationship was like. It was almost like she had sucked all the love out of him long ago, making Snatcher who he was today. And honestly, you couldn’t blame him. So you left it be and just enjoyed the fact that he was slowly warming up to the idea of love.

Turns out, he was warming up to it much quicker than you thought.

You carefully walked on the giant vine-path leading up to Snatcher’s home. And as you reached the opening, you could see that Snatcher was reading one of his favorite law books, as always. And despite the fact that there clearly wasn’t a door, and you could happily just let yourself in, you decided to do the polite thing and knock. Besides, Snatcher would just comment on it and make fun of you if you let yourself in unannounced.

You decided to knock playfully on the tree’s bark, creating a sort of tune. Snatcher looks up, but only after the third knock, as he was deeply engrossed in his reading. He looks at the entrance, realizes it’s you, and lets out a sigh.

 **“Come in already. I know you will anyways.”** Snatcher complains, rolling his eyes to the side. Though, just for a second, you think you see him flash a slight smile. But you let yourself in anyways, hopping up into the cozy living space.

“Hey, at least I knocked this time.” you joked, earning a short laugh from him.

 **“Like you _should.”_** Snatcher scolded, as he went back to his book. You frowned a bit, and then let out a small sigh. You were hoping he’d be more talkative today, as you wanted to have at least _some_ conversation. He always had such interesting things to say about the happenings in his forest. And a very dark, yet humorous way of saying them. But he was reading, of all things, which meant he mostly likely wouldn’t pay attention to you. But it’s not like it made you _jealous_ or anything… 

You were totally jealous. Of a book, no less.

“Don’t you think you could put that book down for once?” you were sure to let him know about your disappointment. But he just looks up from his book for a split second to give you a _look._

 **“And what _exactly_ is wrong with me reading?”** he scoffs, glaring at you. And you were honestly surprised. Usually he would just ignore your comment and keep reading. But since this was the longest he had ever taken to even look away from his book, you didn’t have much of an answer.

“Because I...wanted to talk to you.” was all you could say. And Snatcher simply quirks an eyebrow up at you in response. So you decided to throw in the pouting face for good measure.

 **“You can always talk to me some other time, you know.”** he responds bluntly, and it looked like he was about to go back to his book. You couldn’t help but huff at him, annoyed. He was being stubborn again, and it was _incredibly_ hard to reason with him when he was absorbed in something else. Especially that book.

“You’re no fun.” you turn your back to him, crossing your arms and sticking your nose up in the air. You would half expect him to call you a “brat” or say that you were being childish. But you didn’t care. In your mind, you had every right to be mad at him. All because he was paying more attention to that book, which he had read over a _hundred_ times, more than you.

**“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”**

You froze on the spot. Did...did he just say what you _think_ he said? Did “The Snatcher”, the ghost with an ego so big it matched his height, calmly and causally call you his “sweetheart”? No, it couldn’t be. You must be hearing things.

“What was that?” you ask him, turning around and giving him a look of confusion.

 **“What was what?”** Snatcher replies nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t even said it.

“Did you just call me…?” you trailed off, not wanting to repeat what you _thought_ you heard. Best case scenario, he calls you hard of hearing. Worst case scenario, he laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard all day. But it’s not like he would be _that_ cruel...would he? “Never mind, I must have misheard you.” you sigh, deciding to leave it be.

**“What? Me calling you ‘sweetheart’?”**

You stared back at him, almost amazed that he repeated himself. Were you dreaming? Was this all a big dream? It had to be, there was no way he was calling you cute names. And if you were to pinch yourself right now it would _have_ to be a-

 **“Are you...blushing?”** Snatcher questioned, almost cocking his head at you. Just as he said that, you could feel your cheeks growing warm. You turned your head from him, trying to hide your growing embarrassment.

“N-no...” you lie, not wanting to show the fact that you were clearly flustered. But Snatcher noticed, his eyes widening in surprise.

And a wide, sly grin curls up on his face.

Normally, if he would even let you at all, you were the one who showed the most affection. You hugged him, though he would grumble about his “personal space”. You complimented him, but not too often, as his ego would swell like a balloon. And, if you were _very_ lucky, you would even kiss him on the cheek if you got the chance. This always left him flustered, with his face glowing bright yellow, the floof on his neck puffing up, groaning in embarrassment while trying to hide his face in his claws. He was such a tsundere, but you loved that about him because of how easy it was to make him blush. But now that the roles were reversed? And Snatcher was the one making _you_ blush?

Oh boy, Snatcher thought to himself. He was going to have a little fun with this.

 **“What ever is the matter, my love?~”** Snatcher grins at you, with a smirk that can only make you blush more. You try not to look him in the eyes, which gazed at you _very_ affectionately.

“Stop it.” you say firmly. Although, secretly, you hope he will keep going.

 **“Oh _sweetie~”_** he calls you, dragging it out playfully so you could hear him. **“Why don’t you come over here and sit with me?”** he asks you, rather lovingly. And to your surprise, he actually puts his book aside, and taunts at you with a single claw to come closer. But you refuse, looking away from him. If he was going to be stubborn, like he was earlier, then so were you.

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” you grumble. Mostly because of the way he was acting before, but also because he found your weak spot. And he was using it to his advantage.

 **“Awww, don’t be like that...”** you hear Snatcher whine, though he giggles a bit to himself after. **“Besides, right now...I can’t seem to take my eyes off of you, love~”** he calls out to you, with an amorous tone. You feel your whole face growing red, as you try to compose yourself and not scream out in your bashful state.

 **“Now, come here.”** Snatcher says, before snapping his fingers. And before you know it, he’s teleported you over to him in a matter of seconds. Right into his lap, to be precise. Which does not help your predicament in the _slightest._

 _“Eep!”_ you feel yourself saying, like a frightened mouse. But you can’t help it, as you forgot how _tall_ Snatcher really is compared to you. And the answer to that is? _Very_ tall. _Too_ tall. And it didn’t help your case that he was giving you this sort of... _look._ One that you were both hating, and loving at the same time.

 **“There! _Much_ better~”** Snatcher coos, bringing his arms around you. But you felt yourself pushing him away, not believing this for a second.

“No. I’m mad at you.” you stood your ground. You wanted him to know full well that you were upset with him. And this sudden shift in attitude wasn’t going to change that. Not even if he was making your face as red as a cherry. Not even if his flirty voice was like sweet nectar to your ears. You weren’t going to give in to give in to his charm. At least...not _yet._

 **“I’m sorry, my sweet. I really am.”** Snatcher apologizes to you, but you say nothing. **“You know I love you, right?~”** he purrs, actually _purrs,_ trying to bring his arms around you again. But you give him a glare, one that almost makes him keep his distance.

“Well...prove it!” you find yourself saying, as an act of defense. You have no idea what that means. You were just saying the first thing that came to mind. But Snatcher looks surprised at you for a moment, before actually considering it. He hums to himself, tapping his chin with a single talon.

Then he looks at you, and _smiles._

It’s the kind of smile that makes you weak at the knees. It’s the kind of smile that makes you feel like melting into a puddle. But more importantly, it’s the kind of smile that says-

_Oh, you’re in for it now._

**“Well! I think I can manage something like that!”** Snatcher boasts a bit loudly, making you gulp nervously. **“Now let’s see...If I remember correctly, it should be...”** he mumbles to himself, tapping his chin again. You can’t seem to tell if he’s over-selling it, or if he’s actually trying to remember something. He notices you watching him, and gives you that same look again. He then opens his mouth to say something…

**_“Je t'adore, mon amour~”_ **

You blink, doing a double take. There was no way. There was no _pecking_ way that those words came out of his mouth. In a different language, the way he said it, and with _him_ of all people saying it. You had no clue what it meant. Absolutely none. But it nearly made you feel like you were going to faint.

“Excuse me, _what?”_ you found yourself whispering under your breath. It was like he had blown your mind. Which, in a sense, he had. “I must have hit my head somewhere in Subcon...” you think out loud to yourself, immediately shaking off the idea that Snatcher was actually speaking fluent French.

 **“Oh I assure you, you’re not dreaming.”** he reassures, snapping you back into reality. **“A little not-so-well-known fact about me, I took a language class back in my living years.”** he explains casually while you simply stare at him, trying not to gape your mouth at this information.

“And you took _French?”_ you then ask him, still trying to figure out whether this was real life. And he firmly nods at you.

 **“It was required back then at the academy, so why not?”** Snatcher shrugs, as if it’s no big deal. **“Besides...”** he goes on, finally getting to wrap his arms around you…but slowly. **_“You_ seem to like it very much~”** he grins, bringing his face closer to yours.

“N-no I don’t!” you mutter, trying you best to hide your face in your shirt. But it doesn’t stop Snatcher from letting out a deep chuckle of amusement.

 **“Oh _really?”_** he teases you, almost humming to himself. **_“T’es l’amour de ma vie, mon âme-sœur~”_** he goes again, in a sort of sing-song voice. He then catches you off guard, carefully wrapping his tail around you, make you very snug and almost warmer in his hold. You can’t help it, as you feel your whole face growing hot.

 _“OKAY FINE! YOU WIN!”_ you feel yourself yell, much louder than you meant to. The whole forest outside probably heard you. Snatcher jumps a bit at the sudden noise, but he then laughs to himself afterwards.

 **“Well now, I see why you like doing this to me so much!”** he jokes, rather pleased with himself. You just grumble and hug yourself tightly.

“Yeah, yeah...” you mumble, but you can’t help but finally give a smile. It was quite interesting, this whole affair. You had no clue that Snatcher could be so...well, romantic. He wasn’t really the type for gushy, and showy gestures. Then again, he always had tricks up his sleeves. Turns out you were learning a lot more about this guy than you thought.

 **“So we’re good? You’re not too mad at me now, I hope?”** he asked you, genuine concern in his voice. You almost thought about fussing at him again to tease him, but then thought against it.

“Yeah, I forgive you.” you sighed dreamily, finding yourself leaning into him for a hug. You quickly nuzzled your face against his floof. But he didn’t seem to mind, as that cute purring of his started up again.

 **“Good...”** Snatcher let out a sigh after you, rubbing you back as you lay their in comfort. **“Oh! I almost forgot one last thing!”** he exclaimed, making you jump back to look back at him.

“What? What is it?” you ask him, confused as to what he’s talking about. But he doesn’t say anything and, instead, brings his hand under your chin to push it up. And before you can say anything in protest, he closes his eyes and leans in closer-

Giving you a soft kiss.

He holds the kiss for a bit, with you being frozen on the spot. But soon he stops, parting from your lips, and brings himself back to open his eyes and give you a wink. You simply stare, as if in shock. Your face feels so incredibly hot it should be on fire.

 _“AHHHHHHHHH-”_ you can’t help but let out a flustered scream, as you immediately fall back into his chest. You then face-plant into his floof, proceeding to bury your face in it. You can feel Snatcher’s chest shake, as he tries to keep in his laughter. But it doesn’t last long, as he bursts out in a fit of mad giggling. You punch him a bit, but it just seems to make him laugh harder. But once he manages to get it all out, he snuggles you tighter into him.

 **“Come _on,_ I know you love me~”** Snatcher teases, letting out another giggle as your frustrated cry is muffled by his floof.

 _“Shutupeventhoughyou’reabsolutelyright-”_ you ramble once you bring yourself out of the depths of his fluffiness.

Snatcher just snickers, before resting his head on top of yours. You mutter to yourself, saying something along the lines of him “being too handsome for his own good”. But soon you find yourself brought under his spell, petting his soft floof and giving a few scratches. This earns a nice, steady purring from him, as he rests his head on top of yours. And you can’t help but close you eyes and sigh as you hug him back and cuddle him. Yes, he could be an annoying jerk sometimes. But he was _your_ annoying jerk. Though you were the one to show to most love, and he rarely ever showcased his feelings openly. But if you were being truly honest with yourself?

It was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to riverteatime on tumblr.com for helping with the French! Without their help I probably would have fricked up somehow-
> 
> (This fic can also be found on my tumblr blog, frickfracksnatchisback, so feel free to check it out there as well! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! ♥)


End file.
